The Move for the Perfect Girl
by orangesmakemehappy
Summary: What would have happened at the Garden Festival if Irvine got the chance to make his move? Irvine finally confesses his feelings for Selphie but will she accept them? Oneshot Selvine!


"Selphie . . . I love you" Irvine sighed. Now all that I have to do is actually say it to her face, not a mirror. Irvine backed away from the mirror and went down the hallway. Tonight he wanted to confess to Selphie but first he had to wait for Squall and Rinoa's moment to be over.

Selphie had decided to have the Garden Festival tonight, so Rinoa could have a talk with Squall about sharing his feelings and whatnot. Of course all the girls where freaking out talking about how hopefully things would go amazing and maybe Rinoa and Squall would even kiss. Knowing Squall the odds of that happening were about zero.

But after the talk if Irvine could say his words right, maybe Selphie could finally be his. He had loved her for a long while now. What started as a small crush when they were kids had definitely grown. It was different from the usual things he felt around other girls. Sure he was a perverted guy but that doesn't mean he cant actually love a girl right?

Every cowboy has to have his girl.

Rinoa was standing in the middle of the hallway with Quistis and Zell beside her. She was wearing the dress that she wore on the night her and Squall met.

"Don't let him get away tonight Rinoa!" Quistis cheered.

Then Quistis and Zell quickly turned as Squall appeared. Irvine was dragged along with them to go get ready for the concert. After a couple of minutes Squall and Rinoa walked in, Squall had a bored look on his face, as usual when everyone tried to pair him and Rinoa up.

Irvine walked over to him.

"Hey have fun OK? There is a perfect spot for you guys right by the stage. You cant miss it. And uhh. . . I might be there later with a special someone too." He whispered the last bit so no one would overhear. With this he walked over to be closer to Selphie but she was already running down the stairs to go get the music ready.

The music wasn't great but considering none of them knew how to play anything 3 hours before it wasn't a total loss. Rinoa and Squall had been talking for about 5 minutes now but still nothing major had happened. It was obvious that Rinoa was trying to get Squall to say something along the lines of "I love you" but no luck.

At least Squall was talking and not saying "whatever" for the millionth time. So Rinoa was having at least some progress.

"Hm looks like there already done" Quistis said pointing over to them.

Well Irvine had to make his move now. . . much earlier then he wanted to.

"Hey Selphie. . . um I wanna talk to you." Irvine forced the words out of his mouth wishing he had said something better. Everyone stared at him Quistis shook her head knowing that Irvine was probably going to do something stupid.

Selphie bounced over happily "OK! Wasn't that amazing!" she started to talk rapidly ignoring the looks from everyone else. "We played so well and Squall talked for almost a full 2 minutes! Its like a record for him! I think him and Rinoa could really get together you know?" She smiled out of breath. It was clear she was happy with the Garden Festival she had been so excited about.

Irvine nodded and then stopped when they got to the spot. He sat down on the edge and motioned for Selphie to do the same.

Zell and Quistis had stopped playing and had gone off to join the rest of the party. Some Garden students who actually had musical talent started to play much better music. The lights from the stage made Selphie look wonderful. Her eyes sparkled and her skin seemed to glow.

"You look beautiful" the thought slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"what? . . . Thanks, this is the same I look as everyday but OK. . ." she giggled.

A million thoughts were buzzing in Irvine's mind and he didn't know which one he should say. And Selphie giggling in that way didn't help either, she was just so pretty when she laughed. It was a major distraction.

"Irvine? Hellooooo!" She waved her hand in front of his face and laughed again. " You totally zoned out!"

"Oh. . . sorry" Irvine mumbled. He had to finally make his move. . . _now. _"Selphie your really amazing you know that? Your funny and beautiful. . . everyday. And your just amazing."

With this sudden turn Selphie turned her attention fully on Irvine. Her eyes were huge and sparkling even more now. She looked confused and like she was trying to find something to say (probably along the lines of "are you retarded?")

Irvine stumbled on anyway knowing he had to get it out.

"Do you remember when we were at the orphanage together? We were best friends . . . but Selphie I want to be more than friends with you I-" suddenly he stopped his words were coming out way to fast and he felt like everything he just said was too sudden. What if he had just messed up? Would Selphie turn him down?

"Irvine. . . are you OK?" she whispered she had to force her words out and they sounded confused and her voice cracked.

Irvine took a huge breath. This was it, this was the huge moment. The moment Irvine had been waiting for for so long. "I guess" he slowed down, " I guess I am trying to say. . . Selphie I love you. I want to be with you." Irvine paused for a moment and carefully took Selphie's hand. "When this is over. . . when everything is OK again and we defeat the sorceress. . . Will you be with me?. . ." he waited almost relieved that it was finally out there.

Selphie's mouth dropped open and her cheeks grew red. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes started to get watery. "I-I don't know what to say. . ." her voice was barely audible and it cracked with the tears.

At first Irvine thought that this meant she was rejecting him and he could feel pain in his stomach. But Selphie looked up and squeezed his hand.

"This is just. . . so sudden" she spoke different than usual, her voice was serious instead of super happy and bubbly. Besides the music around them was completely silent. Even Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, and Squall had stopped talking in shocked voices. "Irvine. . ." she laughed nervously but it was still a beautiful sound. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks. ". . . Yes. . . I love you" with that she wrapped her arms around Irvine and slowly leaned in.

Irvine got nervous at first thinking she was going to kiss him. But Selphie smiled and gave him a hug instead. Resting her head on his chest. She stayed that way for a couple of minutes and she sighed, happy, content. After a while Irvine realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked over to find his friends staring at him. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces but still happy.

Quistis was shaking her head amazed murmuring "I cant believe he did it."

_Of course I did it. . . every cowboy needs his perfect girl._


End file.
